Wings
by JerseyGirlNay
Summary: As two worlds clash, childhood sweethearts from both the faerie and Night Angel worlds struggle to join together to stop the war and find love.
1. The First Goodbye

_Wings_

**Prologue**.

_I'm behind you._

I'm as dark as the night and as quiet as the moon. If I keep to the shadows long enough, you won't know I'm here until it's too late. I can make the blood flow at my mercy. I can make hearts stop beating, when I command it.

My darling king, you will never know how much damage I can cause. I will be your queen, if you ask it of me. I will do everything in my power to protect you from the shadows. But, please forgive me for what I might do. Even I do not know if I am able to stop the darkness from embracing you in her deathly grip.

Under the light of the fading moon, in the glowering shadows of the darkness, there are the people who move silently, like the grave. We are the folk who thrive on your joy and leave you feeling empty, dark and alone.

**Chapter 1: Feathers **

_**The Faerie Law  
Clause 1: The Faerie Law must be followed by all means. The secret of a Faerie must not be told to anyone who is not of Faerie blood. Under no circumstance should we give the Night Angels a reason to commence war upon us.**_

Three weeks before the change, I was lying on my bed in my pyjamas, half dreaming, half writing a story and willing it to happen. In the story I was alone, but could feel a burning love for someone that I had only gotten to know over time. Shane was my best friend. He was smart, funny and had a sense of danger and excitement that radiated off him. His smile was framed by two, beautiful, soft lips and perfect olive skin. Some days he seemed to notice me as more than his friend. Some days, when I watched him playing his guitar or practising on his punch bag, I would admire him secretly and gaze into his eyes with a sense of longing at the back of my head. There were times when I sometimes thought that we were more than just friends; the way that we sometimes ended up gazing into each others eyes with sparks of electricity practically flying off us, the way that we knew so much about each other, and the way that we were similar yet completely opposite to each other…

A sudden crash caught my attention and broke me out of my dream and came back into reality. I dashed over to my window and was caught off guard to find the outline of Shane, his blonde hair catching the moonlight.

"_What are you doing here?"_ I whispered out of the window.

"_I came to see you" _said the voice that I had just been dreaming about. It sounded even more enticing than it had just then. I could feel my cheeks burn in the darkness that surrounded us.

"_You gonna let me in or do I have to hang from your window all night?"_ Shane said. I could just picture his perfect, cheeky smile as he said this. I moved out of his way while I watched him use his strong arms to pull himself through my window. _Oh my god… this cannot be happening!_ I said to myself. My room was only small so I walked back to my bed and flicked my lamp on. Shane walked over more quietly to where my hand was on the lamp and turned it off again.

"_No point in waking the rents… they'd only flip knowing I was here. I shan't stay long though. I have something important to tell you…"_ his hand lingered on mine until I let go of the lamp. He sounded amazingly serious. The tone in his voice gave away that he was hiding something, something that wasn't good, and something that was going to hurt. I turned to face him and fell into a silent fit of giggles. His eyes, which were covered by the darkness, gazed into mine with so much confusion that I couldn't stop my hushed laughter from slipping out between my lips. I reached up to remove the ivy that was sticking out from all angles in his hair. A smile flicked across his face and within seconds he was pulling it out of his clothes. I brushed off some debris from his arm when I noticed that a small patch or dark red liquid was staining his shirt.  
"_You're hurt!"_ I lifted up his sleeve to see a thin line, about finger in length, weeping blood over his forearm. I went over to my desk and pulled some tissues out of the drawer.

"_Oh it's nothing. Don't fuss. It's just a little scratch… see…" _he whispered taking the tissues out of my hand. When he had finished mopping himself the cut had vanished and all that was left was a thin pink line. He walked more quietly than a mouse and sat down on my bed. If it was anyone but him I would have felt slightly more embarrassed that I was just standing there in my pink pyjamas. He sighed and put his hands in his head. I went and sat by his side patiently until he decided to tell me what was wrong. He looked like he was in pain. Like something was eating him from the inside. I gently placed a hand over one of his and pulled it to my lips and softly placed a kiss on it. With that he opened his eyes and turned to face be. The once perfect, bright blue eyes that were full of excitement were now a flat single toned dull and pale green with no life or meaning behind them. I leaned forwards to get a better look through the darkness. Shane placed a hand on my cheek; to hold me there. To keep me back.

"_Your eyes -"_I started to question them, but instead was knocked backwards as his lips pressed against mine. The breath flew out of me and I was forced to lie on my back. His hands found mine and then pinned them above my head while our lips danced together in the darkness. After a minute, or so, I freed myself from his grasp and sat up and stared at him. Shane turned himself so that he was lying face down on my pillows.

"_What was that all about?! Shane? Am I supposed to be this confused? You better start explaining yourself"._ I said all of this with as much anger as I could muster in muted whispers.

"_I…I think… there's something wrong with me. I… My body…My head… it all aches… I feel light headed… I want to…fly... no…I hear voices… it's too silly… just forget that…"_

He continued this muttering, getting quicker and quieter with each bizarre comment, until he was barely audible. He rolled over onto his other side so that his body was facing me.

" _I think it's happening. I think… I'm changing… its horrid… I found the single white feather on my pillow…it's a sign…"_ he took a deep breath and stared me straight in the eyes.

"_I think I'm a night angel. You know what that means right?"_ he explained as he moved so that he was sitting up in front of me. He looked concerned, worried and very miserable all at once.

"…_a what? A night angel? Should I know what that is?"_ all of this rushed out of my mouth. There were so many questions; _What was a night angel? Did it matter to me? Was he dying? Was he dead?! Angels are dead aren't they?or are they?_ The questions just kept piling up.

" _Oh it doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I'm leaving and won't be back for some time. I will come back for you I promise…"_ and with those last words he got off the bed taking a heavy ring off his finger, kissed me gently on the forehead while pressing the ring into my palm and climbed back out of the window.


	2. Voices

Three weeks later I woke up after having the same nightmare and hoping that it was all just a horrible dream. No matter how hard I tried to kid myself that it didn't happen, I knew that there was nothing I could say to change things. The same questions raced through my thoughts. Shane wouldn't leave me would he? And anyway… what was a Night Angel and why did that make him any different?

Because it was a Saturday, I stayed in bed until I could muster up the will power to leave the scene of last nights recurring dream. _He kissed me… great…that's gonna hurt a bit. Urgh, never mind._  
I found small things to occupy my time for the rest of that day. I did my homework, watched some random film from 50's where it was still in black and white. Even then I couldn't stop myself from picking up the phone for the umpteenth time this week and tried ringing both his mobile and his home number to see where he was and whether he was ok. His parents began with telling me that he had gone on holiday for a while and that I ought not to trouble him. He wouldn't be coming back for a while they kept saying. Now, whenever I asked where he was they simply hung up on me. In the end they must have invested in caller ID and sent me the busy tone. I did every thing I could to stay out of my room and remind me of the night. In the end, it was gone 12 o'clock before I finally gave into my weariness and went to bed and started dreaming.

_This one is going to be a keeper Peggy. _Peggy? Who's Peggy? …

_Oh yes! My, my she will take some looking after._

_Hmmm. Do you reckon we should tell Raphael that she's changing?_ Changing into what? Was I becoming a Night Angel like Shane? Did this mean that I was destined to join him?

_Raphael?! Heavens no… it's only just the beginning. In another night or two; when she gets her wings. It's risky calling them in too early to take her away. I've heard that the shock alone is enough to damage her or even kill her. No, the Patrols can't take her away just yet. Lets leave her sleep through the first night on her own. _

_Oh ok Tizzy, She'll join us soon though. She's going to be a fighter._

_I hope so Pegs. I really do…_

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. It felt like my brain was being trampled on by goblins wearing hobnailed boots. I fell out of bed and stumbled over towards the bathroom. I rummaged around in the drawer until I found a little glass bottle half filled with white tablets. As I went over to the sink, my head started spinning a little so I leaned against the basin and quickly downed two aspirins along with a glass of water. The coolness of the water felt so nice against the insides of my throat that I filled the basin with water and splashed my face repeatedly. I reached over for a towel and dried my face and went to look at myself in the mirror. Who I saw was not the same person that I saw yesterday morning when I woke up. My eyes had become a brighter and darker shade of green, as if made out of emeralds. My already high cheek bones were slightly more prominent and my ears looked… well they looked like they went into a slight point at the top. I turned to look out the window._ Yes it's still the same old garden underneath a vibrant blue sky. What else did you expect?_ _Nothing has changed. _I turned back to face the mirror to find that my eyes had been playing trick on me. _Or has it_? I didn't like the changes that I thought had happened. They looked too… too beautiful for someone like me to have. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to find myself something for breakfast.


	3. A Time of War and Chaos

It was a cold day outside given that it was the middle of winter so I wore a hat around the house in an attempt to hide my ears from my unsuspecting parents. I drifted around the house hardly muttering a word until my mother cracked.

"_SEPHY… for god's sake stop moping! Shane's only been gone 3 weeks and you're acting as though he's died. God help you in later life when we go on holiday without you or when you move out of this house!"_ She came over to me and shook my shoulders. She didn't put much force into it but it was enough to get through to me.

"_Mum. What are you talking about? I'm not moping," _although that was clearly what I was doing. "_I'm going out for a walk if my being here bothers you so much."_ And with that I grabbed a jacket off of the banister and headed out of the door.

A bitter icy wind hit me smack on the nose as I put a foot outside the front door. _There's no point going back in now. You made you're point now stick with it_. I thought to myself.  
_Yes do that…_

_Huh?_ That wasn't my voice. It was a completely unfamiliar voice that I'd never heard of. I looked around to see who had said that but I couldn't see anyone. The nearest person was an old lady walking her Scottie dog at the bottom of the road. The "voice" didn't match her whatsoever. I let go of that thought. I wasn't well and I was probably just dreaming or something like that. I continued walking towards the park until I got to the gate. The pond was frozen over and the grass was covered in a harsh frost that hadn't yet started to melt. I looked around and saw that there was not a single person in the park so I opened the gate and let myself in. The crisp grass crunched under my boots as I carefully worked my way across the lawn to a bench that looked out across the vast pond. As I sat down I felt relief wash over me like the sea over sand. And that's all I did. I just sat there, watching the world go by. I liked this place a lot. Its given me a lot of memories to think about over the years; my mother, father and I playing games and having picnics here while I was a child, the first time I rode my bike was on the paths going through the trees over there, the first time I met Shane was just around the corner where the ducks were… I sighed and got up from the bench before more memories could start to fill my head. I put my hands in my pockets as I walked away from the bench and towards the gate so that I could go back home where it was nice and warm.

_The rumours are true… you are a pretty little thing…_

_Spike! Leave her be. She's not even changed and you're creeping in!_

Once again I looked around the park, this time startled, to see where these mysterious whispers were coming from and saw absolutely no one. I picked up my pace and walked home as quickly as I could with my head bowed.

By the time I got home I was so cold that I went straight up stairs, calling to mum that I was going for a long hot bath and didn't wish to be disturbed. As I was running my bath, I went and looked in the mirror again. I removed my hat and starred long and hard at my face. It looked the same as it had this morning. I hadn't been dreaming. Feeling slightly freaked out, I turned away from the mirror and went for a long, hot soak in the bath.

When I'd finally had enough of just sitting there I got out the bath, dried myself and got changed into some warm pyjamas. I climbed into bed with a good book and started to settle down. In the end I gave up reading the book, because my mind was elsewhere and I wasn't following the story, so I turned off the light and snuggled down into the covers and fell asleep and began dreaming.

_She's out like a light…_

_Can we tell her now then?_

_Well… I don't see why not. Raphael didn't say not to…_ Raphael… I'd heard that name before.

_Ok then. Here I go… Sephy…_ Were my dreams talking to me?  
_No. This is not a dream. You will start to feel some pains running over you're body in about…hmm…5 hours or so. You are not to worry. It's nothing too… serious…You're merely becoming part of the Fey community…_

_Yes dear, you're becoming a faerie like us. Seeing as tomorrow you will be sixteen years old._ My birthday was tomorrow? Had I been so swept up in missing Shane that I'd forgotten about my own birthday? What else had I missed?

_Now there are certain things you need to know… the rules you could say…_

_Ah yes the rules… We've noticed that you used to have contact with a Night Angel? Well… that's forbidden. You are entering the faerie world in a time of war and chaos. You will understand the extremes of this when you have transformed fully. You see, in order to survive, we, that's you now too, have to …extract… positive thoughts from humans._

_We've never seen much harm in this. They just end up a little mopey and depressed but they are still alive! The _Night Angels_ seem to think that what we are doing is as bad as murder. I won't go into the details of it just yet. All we can say is stay away from them as they _will_ go out of their way to kill us. It's just the way it is._

I don't know what I had for dinner but I knew I was never going to have it again. These dreams were getting weirder and weirder each night.

_It's only a matter of time now Sephy. There are plenty of us here to help you out when you've completed the transformation. Sweet dreams my child…See you in the morning…_

And with that the symphony of voices started to fade away from mind as I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. The Final Stage

_**The Faerie Law  
Clause 2: When the faerie comes of age at 16, he or she will claim their marks and be bound to the word of the faerie court. If they break their word they will have to accept the stated consequences for their crime. If he or she does not comply then they shall be immediately be sentenced to banishment with minimum power to survive on.**_

I woke with a start as strong prickling pains ran up my left arm over my shoulder and down my back. It was obvious that the "final stages" of my "marks" were being completed. I could feel power rush through the vines that were embedding themselves into my skin. They crawled into intricate patterns all over my back before going up the back of my neck, over the shoulder and then down my right arm. I looked with disgust as they progressed around my wrists for a second time. Over the top of my bed were shards of broken glass where I had smashed a mirror when the agony had started. On the table next to me was a bloody piece of broken mirror. Faint lines were etched into the surface of my skin where I had tried to stop the vines from spreading but had failed because the broken skin had healed before I had finished. I thought that bringing a new sense of pain would deaden the one that seeped all over my body. How wrong could I have been? If anything it just made me feel like someone was trying to slice through my skin on purpose to watch me writhe in pain. The shadows started to prowl across my floorboards from the corners of my room. The overwhelming darkness threatened me as it took its time to flood my room. The pain was suddenly pushed to the back of my mind as the darkness advanced. A chill flooded over my body as I drowned in the ever advancing darkness. My throat yearned for oxygen and my eyes pleaded to see the light but instead my body was being suffocated from both. The darkness enveloped me in sweet nothingness and relieved me of my pain. Was death my saviour that had come to relieve me of this burning pain? The blood was pumping harder through my heart as if its beats were limited.

I've noticed that throughout life things change. They never stop moving. Life is like a clock that counts the number of beats left in your heart. Sometimes that clock speeds up. Sometimes it just stops. Dead.

Death would have been a simpler answer instead of this tormenting change. I was no longer the girl who at the back of the room, never seen and never heard. Nothing could have been more noticeable if it slapped you round the face. My pale turquoise wings protruded from my back, as thin as paper and as fragile as glass. I thought I was going crazy when voices started up in my head saying that it would be alright and that I shouldn't worry. To make it worse I even have black vines creeping all over my body underneath my skin. It would give any normal person as much warning as neon signs over my head flashing "_Danger". _However, there was one human who did not mind what I had become. He did not care that I could easily suffocate him or crush him with my fingers. Although he was my handsome, dark, Night Angel, he refused to not see me. It was illegal that we even knew each other but that stopped neither of us. Shane knew that I was a faerie and that did not effect how much he loved me. Even more than that he did not mind that shadowy vines would creep off my skin and slowly work their way around him, setting a trap carefully around him, whenever we touched. They were usually easy to control, but when I lost my focus they ran wild. I'd learnt this mistake when I first met Shane after my transformation. I try not to think of what would've happened if I hadn't forced myself off of him. He was more than anyone could ask for. My sister Isabella didn't understand the power he had over me. After all she just saw him as an emotional food supply, brimming to the edge with a delicious passion. The Night Angels were the most passionate and exotic creatures in the world. That passion was for me. That passion was what would be the death of him one day. His death would save me from starvation should it come to it. He would be my last resort. My last meal.

Faeries have a strange diet. It's not one that is often seen. I, for one, am not proud that I only survive off human emotions. The more extreme the emotion is the better it tastes. A personal favourite is anger. Its taste is rich and sweet like melted chocolate. However, happiness and surprise are mouth watering because they have delicate, fruity flavours that remind me of a human summer. We don't always eat up emotions. Faerie foods are what most of us live off but they are just so very basic so I guess not everyone can afford the luxuries.

I have a luxury. His name is Shane and I am so very lucky to have him. Of course I try to feed off him as little as possible but he does smell amazing for a night angel. His long black wings are as soft as any pillow and are as warm as a fire when they wrap around me. He looks amazing. Shane is taller than me, perfectly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and a mop of caramel coloured hair. Shane has strong arms which he wraps around me without showing any fear and doesn't even pull back as the vines escape from my skin. There is just one small problem. He is destined to be King of the Night Angels. My mortal enemy.


End file.
